narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Divine Bow
Plagiarisms Your technique seem to be awfully related to the Quincy from Bleach and Seiryoku Bow. Please elaborate it more here or it will eventually face deletion. ~ The Tormentor (Tormentor's Hell|Tormentor's Room) 08:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Then you would also need to post a warning on the Hachiman page. It's the exact same thing, but with Reishi weapons in general and not just a bow. ~~ [[User:Davidchola2|''Davidchola2]] ♣ 10:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :I will rephrase myself then: To prevent it from being deleted, I wish to see it to be more elaborated. Another thing is that I had been contacted by someone that this article might have been a form of plagiarism. Secondly, I do confront Ten about matters such as these, but that is not about this article. '''The Tormentor' (Tormentor's Hell|Tormentor's Room) 11:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, @Torment I am aware of the person who made this accusation. In my defense I must say, I never saw that seikry, seiki or whatsoever that crap is called. It is a piece of plagiarism itself. I can easily compare that with Ten's Hachiman and Ishida Uryu's ability. It's a piece of utter crap and nonsense. I created this technique without having a look at that article. I think I have failed to explain the technique in a detailed manner and maybe that's why here I am. Yes, Dav I know that but I created this technique on their very primary rather basic ability to form bows and arrows. I admit my fault, I was being hasty but I have nothing to do with that site or it's owners. As I may have already mentioned beforehand, that site is for newbies who think themselves to be the top dogs, and Kay, I hope you know what has that site done to me. Why would I want to go back there and still some crazy guy's article? It just doesn't make any sense... Anyhow, I can promise you, that I will further explain this technique whenever I am free. Also, give the two techs a reading please, they do actually differ! I guess? O.o :< (Don't attack me, I am harmless face) The Destroyer (Wrath of The Destroyer|Confront The Destroyer ) The Destroyer 06:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) And how pray tell do you even know who reported it? It was not on any wall nor on the forums and certainly not on the chat here so how would you even know who reported it if you look at no other Naruto fanon wiki?=Lord of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 18:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC) It's not like the author of Bleach invented the concept of an energy arrow or other weapons. It's old hat. Naruto had the blade of wind before Bleach started with the Quincy. This is all over Naruto. What do you think Sasuke does with his Susanoo arrows? I'm not sure why he includes all the yin-yang stuff, but it's just a chakra projectile shaped with Keitai Henka. Shouldn't be a problem if you phrase it in Naruto terms. '--CyberianGinseng 20:29, October 2, 2013 (UTC)' I agree with Cyberian. It really shouldn't be a problemo! Anyhow, Bored I am not interested in putting up any conversation with you or anyone from the other wikia. Please, do not contact me again! The Destroyer (Wrath of The Destroyer|Confront The Destroyer ) The Destroyer 07:20, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Torment (Tormentor) 07:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC)